


Shake it Up Baby

by TenTomatoes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo is actually an old man who listens to nothing but 60s music, Fluff, Like nothing but fluff, M/M, and Thorin makes fun of him for it, music but not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTomatoes/pseuds/TenTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin goes over to Bilbo's after a crappy day, he expects the cheesy 60's music and drinks. What he doesn't expect is the impromptu dancing and everything that comes after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Up Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twist and Shout by the Beatles because I am absolutely unable to come up with titles if I don't steal them from songs.

This day had been total shit. There was no other way to describe it. Thorin had woken up refreshed and ready to work for the first time in months, so he had been sure it would be a good day. Someday he was going to learn to never listen to his intuition. From the moment he stepped out the door of his apartment things had decided going downhill was too nice for him and instead taken a quick jump off the edge of a cliff. Double booked meetings, unhappy business partners, recalls, lawsuit threats, Smaug. Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. He even ended up grabbing the wrong coffee in his rush to get to one of his double booked meetings with a particularly snippy partner. The coffee had been decaf and it was the reason he almost killed five people in the span of one three minute conversation. Thankfully, all days had to end and this one was drawing to a close. Thorin couldn't wait to go home and flop on his couch face first and not get up for a minimum of three hours straight.          

Thorin had been eyeing the clock for the last half an hour, his eyes trailing after the second hand that seemed to be mocking him as it progressed slower and slower the closer it got to the time he could finally leave. He had only five minutes left and as long as no one came into his office, gave him paper work, or called him he would be home free. The grip he had on the pen he was pretending to write with tightened, four more minutes. Thorin saw Balin turn towards his office and his heart stopped for a moment, if he came in Thorin wouldn’t be leaving for another three hours, he would be done for. But for the first time today something went right and Balin made a turn, heading towards some other poor soul’s office. Two more minutes. Thorin slowly put his pen down and started to pretend to organize his papers. So close. One more minute. He was going to make it. 30 seconds. Thorin felt hope bloom in his chest.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated harshly against his desk. Thorin let a curse and honestly thought about smashing it against a wall before he realized something was different. The phone was going off but it wasn’t ringing with that shrill eardrum splitting beeping he sometimes heard in his nightmares, instead it was soft guitars paired with a man’s smooth voice, crooning warmly about love. Elvis Presley’s Can’t Help Falling in Love, he realized suddenly and at once became suspicious. He knew the song but he had absolutely no idea why it was somebodies ring tone on his phone. He picked it up and answered before it could go to voicemail.

“Erebor Incorporated, Thorin Durin speaking.”

“Thorin? It’s Bilbo.”  

That explained the song, at least partially.

“Did you change your ringtone on my phone?” Thorin asked, picking up his folders and papers and shoving them unceremoniously into his brief case. The time had been met, he was gone.

“What? My ring tone? Of course not, when would I even have your phone?” Bilbo huffed on the other side. Thorin imagined him putting his hands on his hips and staring up at him with that look that meant Bilbo thought him to be a little bit daft.

He sighed and shook his head even though he knew Bilbo couldn’t see him.

“Of course. Never mind.”

It was probably Fili and Kili who changed it when they were over yesterday. He’d have to find a way to get back at them somehow. At least the song made sense now, those little brats.

“Why what is it? It’s not something I should be afraid of is it? It’s not Ke$ha is it?”

“No, no. It’s nothing, it’s just a little different.” Thorin bit his lip at the idea of Bilbo discovering just what song was his ringtone. Nope, that was absolutely not allowed. “How do you even know about Ke$ha?”

“Excuse me I don’t live under a rock.”

“No you just live in the 60s.”

Thorin cracked a small smile at the annoyed sound Bilbo made. Even though he was only 35, Bilbo might as well have been 85 for all he acted. He cursed technology, wore tweed jackets that Thorin was sure actually did come from 1960 at the latest, and listened to nothing but a steady stream of classic golden oldies. It was only a matter of time before Bilbo started to complain about his back aching and carrying around hard candy to pass out to children. Wait, the candy thing already started; he remembers Bilbo happily pressing a butterscotch into Fili and Kili’s hands as they stared at him bemused last time they were all together.  

“Anyway I didn’t call for you to insult my music tastes.”

“Then what did you call for?”

“Can you come over for a drink? I’ll bring out that good scotch you like?”

“Rough day?” Thorin asked.

Thorin made his way out of his office nodding at some of his employees who smiled at him. They were brave individuals who deserved the respect of a head nod.   

“You have no idea. I barely made it till the end of class. I was tempted to just sneak a few drinks half way through my third class just so I could get through the day.”

“Your restraint is impressive.”

“Thanks.” Bilbo said dryly. “Anyway, I have class early in the morning tomorrow and you’re the only one I trust to keep me from getting completely smashed so I don’t have to go to class half dead. Or worse, miss class altogether because I wake up in some strange forest without a shirt.”

“I told you not to go drinking with Gandalf when he’s with that Radagast guy. You always end up in a forest.”

“Yes, yes. You were right for once. So, drinks?”

Thorin let out a long sigh and thought about his day.

“Yes, a drink sounds good.”

Also seeing Bilbo sounds even better. His three hour face plant in his couch would have to wait.

“Great, you might want to hurry.”

“Already started?”

“I’m about to if you don’t get here in the next ten minutes.”

Thorin laughed and hung up with a quick goodbye. Bilbo’s apartment was about 15 minutes away but Thorin was sure he could make it if he just speeded a little.

 

He ended up speeding a lot and made it to Bilbo’s in about 7 minutes. He buzzed himself into Bilbo’s apartment and trudged up the stairs. He nodded to some of the neighbors who recognized him and quietly sneaked past Donnamira before she could capture him in conversation. She was apparently one of Bilbo’s many aunt and uncles who was getting on in years and never seemed to do anything but stare out her peep hole waiting for Thorin to walk by. She always went on and on about how nice it was Bilbo had found a nice young man like Thorin and was always pestering him about when he was going to tie the knot and if they were going to move in together. She never seemed to hear him when he told her they weren’t romantically involved and even when she did, she always forgot it the next time she cornered him. It hurt sometimes, talking about something he so wished to be a reality, that sometimes when he talked with her he just played along. Pretending he and Bilbo were happily in love, it was nice and horrible at the same time. He avoided talking to her as often as possible.

Thorin felt relief when he saw Bilbo’s door. He knocked once before he let himself in. Immediately his ears were filled with a soft melody of horns followed by the strong, unwavering voice of a woman singing in French. Bilbo was standing by his record player, his back to Thorin, softly swaying his hips with the music. Thorin could imagine Bilbo’s eyes fluttered closed as he softly mouthed the words, lips forming the French words with the ease that came from years of practice. Thorin allowed himself to watch, just for a few more moments.    

“Edith Piaf.” Thorin said when he finally entered the room fully, shutting the door behind him. “I guess you don’t actually live in the 60s. It’s more like the 40s.”

“Oh hush you, La Vie En Rose is a classic. Don’t even act like you don't like it.”

There were bags under Bilbo’s eyes that showed he hadn’t been lying about having a hard day. He had already changed into his favorite sweater, the red, over sized one Ori had made him a few years ago that was patterned with acorns and leaves; Bilbo always wore it when he needed some cheer. His curly bangs were pinned back out of his face and truly Bilbo was looking far too cute for Thorin to handle. The sooner they started drinking the better.

“I can’t argue with that I suppose.”  Thorin said before he walked over to the couch and sat down with a groan. “Now you promised me drinks.”

Bilbo grinned and slipped away into the kitchen. Thorin watched him go before leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. He listened to La Vie En Rose drift to a close with a final note from Piaf. In its place new horns began, jazzier than La Vie En Rose, slower and sadder. Thorin felt a lump form in his stomach when the woman began to sing, her words of longing for someone who didn’t want her. La Vie En Rose had been about the joys of love, how it made the world beautiful and life colorful; this song though, this song was about what life was like without love, cold and gray. It hit far too close to home.

_I spend my days in longin'_

_I'm wondering why it's me you're wronging_

_I tell you I mean it_

_I'm all for you body and soul_

“Can’t you put on something a little happier?” Thorin asked when he heard Bilbo shuffle back into the room, glasses clinking together. He kept his eyes close, unsure what he would give away if he looked at Bilbo right now. This day must have been even shittier than he thought if his emotions could be thrown so out of control by one song.

“I do admit Body and Soul is not a good choice to listen to after a bad day.”  Bilbo chuckled and there was a clink of glasses being set on the table. Thorin finally opened his eyes, knowing Bilbo would have his back turned to the record player, and grabbed the nearest cup. He took a rather large swig, larger than he should have for such nice scotch.

“So what would you like instead? Oh I don’t see why I’m asking you, I know what you’d like. Your harp music. Who even listens to harp music?” He huffed and began sifting through his shelf of records.

“People who play the harp. Also you have no room to insult my music, you don’t listen to anything recorded after 1970.”

“Not true.”

“Oh yes, you listened to Dancing Queen once.”  

Bilbo laughed suddenly.

“How about I put that on? No actually that’s a good idea.” Bilbo selected one of the records and slid it into place on the player.

“Please no, anything’s better than ABBA.” Thorin groaned.

Yet, it wasn’t Dancing Queen that burst from the player after a few seconds of silence. It was however something equally upbeat, blaring horns and guitar twanging in the background. When Thorin looked up at Bilbo he was smirking in a way that made him feel uneasy.

“Dance with me Thorin.” Bilbo said.

“No way, I’m not drunk enough for that.”

“Oh come on.” Bilbo whined walking to the couch and grasping Thorin’s arm firmly before tugging.

Thorin groaned when he was faced with Bilbo’s pleading face. There was no way he was going to deny Bilbo anything when he had that face. It was a weakness he knew he had but didn’t know how to fix. Thorin took another long drink before letting himself be pulled up off the couch.

“I don't even know how to dance.” Thorin grumbled.

“Neither do I.” Bilbo said cheerfully and pulled Thorin close, slipping his hand onto his waist

Thorin rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be lead in a rocking back and forth sort of dance. He tried to simply focus on the music and the movement and not to analyze every touch Bilbo gave him, but it was hard when he was standing so close. Too close? Too far away? Suddenly Bilbo let go of his waist and gripped his other hand. He grinned up at Thorin before jumping away and jumping back, doing some sort of jive Thorin didn’t know but had no choice but to copy. Bilbo tried to dish rag but Thorin simply burst out laughing as he struggled to his hands over Thorin’s head. Thorin’s laughter triggered Bilbo’s and soon they were both snickering like teenager. Thorin decided to take charge by gripping Bilbo by his waist and spinning them around the small living room, still swaying to the music. Bilbo let out a loud whoop as Thorin quickly turned him around a few times and let him fall into deep dip. They both giggled breathlessly as Bilbo tried to do the same thing, only succeeding when Thorin ducked his head and bent down a foot to spin under their clasped hands. Bilbo surprised him by trying to dip him but they soon found out that worked as well as the spinning did.  

With their balanced ruined, they were sent tumbling to the floor one after another but their laughter only got louder as they laid in a pile of tangled limbs. Thorin rolled over till he was propped up over Bilbo, body still shaking from laughter. They were so amused they almost didn’t notice as the song’s chipper trumpet faded away only to be replaced a soft strum of a guitar and a passionate croon of a man.

It was like a flip was switched. Thorin was suddenly all too aware of Bilbo trapped below him, staring up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Here Thorin could count every freckle that dusted across Bilbo noes. The laughter stopped as time seemed to still and the world around them faded away. Thorin tried to tell himself to get up before he did something he would regret, like tell Bilbo how much he loved him, but he couldn’t move. He was frozen as the song played. Otis Redding’s voice drifted around them and though Thorin said nothing it felt as though he was the one speaking.

_Honey living without you is so painful._

The words were true, much too true, and Thorin knew there was no way he was able to hide the affect they were having on him. There was no way Bilbo could miss the emotions that must have been projected across his face.   

_I was tempted to call it a day._

Slowly, Bilbo reached up and curled his fingers around Thorin’s face. At his touch all of the air in Thorin’s lungs seemed to disappear. His heart began to race in a way that had nothing to do with the dancing they had just been doing, he could feel it leaping in his throat as Bilbo’s eyes roamed over Thorin’s face. His thumb slowly started to slowly stroke his cheek      

_You've got me in your hand, why can't you understand._

Bilbo gulped slightly and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Thorin couldn't help but let his eyes drift to Bilbo’s lips and watch as his tongue left them parted and shining. When he glanced back up to meet Bilbo’s eyes again he was asking a question. A question Bilbo understood with a soft hitch in his breath and answered with a slight nod.

_I love you baby, for more than words can say._

It was all too easy to lean down the last few centimeters and let his lips brush over Bilbo’s. Their eyes stayed wide open and locked as the slight pressure caused their lips to tingle. They barely touched before Thorin was pulling back and staring at Bilbo gaping up at him. His heart was hammering in his chest and he wondered if Bilbo could hear it. Suddenly, Bilbo’s eyebrows furrowed but before Thorin even had the chance to panic Bilbo’s grip on his face tighten and he brought Thorin down for another kiss.

This one wasn’t soft like the last one, nor was it particularly hard, it was just easy. They fit together perfectly like they had been crafted just so that they would someday be in this position, slowly moving together, eyes slipping close, breathing as one. Thorin shifted until he was able to card his hand through Bilbo’s hair, finger easily passing through the smooth curls. It felt right, kissing Bilbo in his homey living room with cheesy love songs from the 60s playing in the background. It felt like they had been doing this for years, or at least that this is what they should have been doing all those years. Thorin let out a small noise as Bilbo pulled back with small gasp. But Thorin didn’t have a moment to complain before Bilbo was back again, his second hand joining the other grasping Thorin’s face. Thorin groaned against his mouth as Bilbo parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

Out of nowhere the music changed to loud guitar and drums and a screaming voice that had Thorin and Bilbo jumping back from their kiss and scrambling up. They stared at each other for a moment. Thorin’s mind was utterly blank. He was sure he should be panicking but he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around what had just happened. His lips still tingled from the kiss and briefly he wondered if they were going to have to talk about this or if they could just go back to kissing. Slowly, Bilbo began to laugh, soft and disbelieving. He was staring at Thorin as though he couldn’t believe he was in front of him and honestly Thorin was feeling exactly the same way. There was a happiness blooming in his chest that made it impossible to hide his smile, even if he had truly wanted to.

“I hope you realize,” Bilbo said after his laughter quieted down. “This means you never get to insult my music again.”

Thorin knew it was true, but when pulled Bilbo in for another kiss just as perfect and right as the one before, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will actually write a fic from Bilbo's point of view. Someday.  
> Songs quoted/mentioned/or implied:  
> I Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley  
> La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf  
> Body and Soul by Billie Holiday  
> It’s not Unusual by Tom Jones  
> I Love you more than Words can say by Otis Redding  
> Twist and Shout by the Beatles


End file.
